A storage network may include many paths between a host and a storage volume exposed to the host by a storage device within the network. Those paths represent the logical storage paths or drives available to the host. In other words, the paths represent the host's storage topology. Awareness of a host's storage topology can be important to managing the network. For example, an administrator may want to ensure that multiple paths exist between a host and a volume to reduce or avoid downtime should any one path fail. In a data centers having multiple hosts and storage devices, identifying the topologies is not a simple task. Manual and agent based approaches become time consuming and costly as the number of hosts and storage devices increase.